Missing You
by Susushi-san
Summary: "El pasado reencarnado en felicidad"


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Autor:** Susushi-san

Missing You

"El pasado reencarnado en felicidad"

Había llegado a ese pueblo llevado por el más primitivo impulso que su mente y cuerpo jamás hubiesen tenido. Su mente recordaba cómo había dejado la gran ciudad para llegar a aquel lugar tan rustico y alejado de lo que se llamaba actualidad para este hecho solo había bastado el escuchar la fábula de un anciano y ya en aquel lugar no sabía exactamente que le había atraído de aquella historia.

Según había le contado aquel anciano desde hacia ciento cincuenta años todas las noches del 2 de noviembre desde lo mas oscuro de la noche una aparición tornada en forma de mujer deambulaba desde el cementerio de aquel pueblo hasta una antigua capilla del siglo pasado que se encontraba situada en un risco, según el anciano aquella mujer era joven de tez blanca como la cal de extraños ojos perlados acompañados de luna larga cabellera negra. También había contado que todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino sufrían su calvario ya que ninguno de los que la habían visto había tenido un futuro prometedor contaba la maldición que aquella chica de mirada perdida y vestida de novia solo traía la soledad absoluta a cualquier ser que se atravesara en su camino.

Desde que había escuchado aquella historia su cuerpo y mente habían estado muy ansiosos y de cierta manera había estado tentado a ir asía aquel lugar pero la parte racional de su cerebro le había frenado de aquel loco impulso por algún tiempo, más aquello no duro mucho ya que la ansiedad y la curiosidad llenaron su ser. a si que luego de que una noche hubiese tenido un extraño sueño en el cual corría tras una chica vestida de novia lo supo la mejor opción era ir o de lo contrario la curiosidad y la ansiedad terminarían por enloquecerlo. Esa misma noche empaco sus cosas y apenas amaneció tomo lo necesario monto su auto y he allí el resultado.

El en un pueblo que parecía sacado de una película rosa, personas alegres y calles decoradas de los tonos más chillones y claros, seria posible que aquel anciano le hubiese engañado.

No, no lo creía posible ya que algo en su interior se lo gritaba, y de todas maneras aquella noche descubriría si aquello era cierto y de paso saciaría su curiosidad, algo curioso se decidió a dar un paseo por aquel pintoresco pueblo.

Mientras pasaba sus manos por su alborotada cabellera rubia solo pudo pensar en todas aquellas horas de sol en las que había merodeado por todo el lugar y a su parecer todo había sido normal hasta que había mencionado el relato de aquella chica en ese momento había visto el rostro lleno de pánico de la persona a quien se lo había preguntado y algo impresionado había visto como la persona escapaba sin responderle.

Cansado de que muchas personas eludieran su pregunta y escaparan había estado ubicándose para encontrar el cementerio que al parecer era la única cosa lúgubre en aquel lugar sacado de un cuento infantil muy colorido pero al ver una vieja capilla supo que habían dos cosas lúgubres en aquel lugar. Como si algo poseyera su cuerpo subió la colina hacia la capilla dejado su mente a merced de las acciones de su sud consiente. Su cuerpo solo reacciono con el sonar de unas campanas.

Algo alterado removió su cabello y miro a su alrededor aquel lugar a pesar de encontrarse abandonado y lleno de polvo era una obra de arte aquella una pequeña capilla parecía la hija de una catedral de aquellas del siglo antepasado.

Cuando las campanas volvieron a sonar miro su reloj y para su sorpresa eran las 12 de la media noche aterrado y alertado por sus sentidos emprendió un rápido camino hacia la salida de aquel lugar, fuese lo que fuese que le hubiese pasado a su ser par que él hubiera llegado allí era algo que no investigaría en aquel momento si salía de aquello prometía que investigaría aquello más tarde en aquel momento solo quería salir de allí ya mas tarde meditaría el hecho.

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos ya que cuando estuvo cerca de la salida su cuerpo nuevamente tomo control de si mismo y se detuvo en el mismo momento que una fuerte ventisca lleno la capilla llevándose todo el polvo del lugar y dejándolo limpio y tal como en una película de ficción todas las velas del lugar se encendieron.

Mientras su mente le ordenaba correr su cuerpo solo podía estar estático, el miedo lleno su ser y en un momento como aquel solo pudo maldecir su curiosidad él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la campana de la capilla sonó nuevamente y con ella otra fuerte ventisca trajo al objeto de su curiosidad.

Aquella chica del relato entraba a paso lento al lugar, como el anciano le había relatado ella iba vestida de novia, algo ansioso tomo el control de su cuerpo nuevamente y corrió asía ella si había llegado hasta ese punto no escaparía sin saber a lo que se había expuesto.

Si aquello fuese una película aquella chica había arremetido contra el pero aquel no era el caso ella solo caminaba con la mirada fija al frente, perdida en su mundo y tal parecía que aquello solo era un cuerpo sin alma.

Por alguna razón deseaba que aquellos ojos solo le miraran a él, alterado se atravesó en el camino de ella y la sacudió levemente. Como magia el aire meció su cabello y los antes opacos ojos perlados de ella se tornaron brillantes para posterior mente derramar lagrimas y sonreír.

—Te espere tanto— escucho como ella murmuraba en un tono casi inaudible mientras tocaba mi frente.

El suave contacto de su piel en mi frente era algo refrescante y a la ves perturbador ya que de un momento a otro recuerdos que al parecer era suyos llenaban su mente.

Una boda.

Aquella chica entrando a la pequeña capilla mientras un joven la esperaba inmutablemente serio.

¿Por qué ella lloraba?

Y ¿porque deseaba ser el encontrase en el altar?

Mientras sentía la envidia correr por su cuerpo un destello de luz lo guio asía el suelo donde se pudo ver a si mismo tirado.

Y Muerto.

Aquellos eran al parecer recuerdos de una vida pasada más concretamente los recuerdos de su vida pasada. El silbido del viento narro una historia su historia, aquella donde el amor había perdido contra la posición social.

Ella la hija del coronel del pueblo comprometida con un general de alto rango.

El solo un soldado de bajo rango.

Pero ambos con un sentimiento en común.

Amor.

Uno que le había costado la vida a él.

Y mas tarde la de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí aun?— le pregunto mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella y depositaba un beso en su frente.

—Yo solo esperaba un último beso de mi amor —sonrió ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y sellaba sus labios con los suyos.

Luego de aquel beso ella había desparecido pero dejando una promesa en el aire.

"_Pronto estaremos juntos"_

De aquella aventura hacían exactamente 18 años en los cuales la había recordado todos los días de su vida.

Ahora era un hombre de 29 años.

Quien se preguntaba si tenia que esperar a morir para poder verla de nuevo.

El viento soplando respondió su pregunta.

_No._

_**Frente a él se encontraba ella.**_

_**Quien le sonreía alegremente y le tendía la mano.**_

"_**siento haberte hecho esperar" susurro ella mientras lo besaba.**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
